Turn It All Around
by CoolKidConan
Summary: Based on the song Nothing by The Script. Songfic if you will. When Castle and Beckett break-up because of something stupid, Esposito and Ryan help encourage Castle to get her back. Will Castle be able to turn it all around and change Beckett's mind? One-shot but now includes the fight! Read and review pretty please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Turn It All Around**  
_

_****Hi there! This is a songfic that occured to me while on a trip as I was listening to the song Nothing by The Script. Wonderful song if you haven't heard it, do so. I changed the last lyric of the chorus because I wanted a happy ending. Not sorry for being a shipper and a sucker for happy endings. Plus, we all need a happy ending sometime right? Enjoy and review please! :D_

_Disclaimer: If Castle was mine, we'd all have season 5 promos and spoilers and pics by now. _

* * *

_Am I better off dead? Am I better off a quitter? They say I'm better off now, than I ever was with her._

It wasn't supposed to go like this. Nothing like this at all. They had begun dating, and it was going pretty well, very well in fact, and now for something that miserable, it had just ended. Did it just end? Richard Castle couldn't believe it. He wasn't going to believe it. He couldn't have lost her over something like that. It wasn't even about her mother's case, for crying out loud! But she had said it: we are over. And what could he do about that, right? That's when he got Ryan's call.

"Castle." The writer talked to his phone, as he opened line with a swift move of his thumb across the screen.

"Hey Castle, how you holding up?" Ryan spoke back, concern evident in his tone.

"I'm not. I'm not holding up." Castle responded back, dry. There was a brief sigh on Ryan's part, but then he spoke.

"Listen, Espo and I were thinking about having some drinks later. Maybe you'd wanna come?" He offered. Castle hesitated.

"Yo, Castle!" He heard Esposito over the line. "Come on, bro! It'll be fun! Just a guys night out!" He excitedly offered. Castle hesitated once again. "Listen bro, it'll help you get your mind off of her." And that seemed to do it.

"Alright. At the Old Haunt. My treat." The writer responded.

_As they take me to my local down the street, I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet. _

At 10 PM, the two cops were waiting at the front door of said bar when they saw the writer come. He was… Well, miserable to be frank. His eyes were baggy as if he hadn't slept in nights, and his cheeks bore the war marks of a bad shave. He walked heavily, as if each step cost him tons to make, and he dragged his feet. As he got closer and closer to the cops, he tried to force a smile, and it hurt both Ryan and Esposito.

"Hey, Castle." Ryan said.

"Hey guys." The writer replied, and his voice was hoarse, held nothing of his usual cheerful and bright tone that would enlighten those dull mornings at the precinct.

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her…_

They headed inside the bar and took one of Castle's usual seats. They sat down a little uncomfortably, both Ryan and Esposito not knowing how to confront the topic. Anything they would talk about would remind him of her. If they asked him how he was, he would think of the breakup. If they asked him how his new book was coming out, he'd think of her. If they mentioned a case they were working on, he might remember what it was like when they were working together. But, to their relief, sorta, the writer began the talking.

"How is she?" was all he said, not even needing to clarify, even for a second, who 'she' was. Ryan and Esposito looked at each other and sighed.

"She's not holding up." Espo finally acknowledged. "She spaces out during cases, heads home straight after work, shows up the same way you do…" He described every symptom Kate Beckett showed of their terrible breakup. Castle felt sort of relieved knowing that for her their relationship had been as important, that she was also finding it hard to get over.

Over some scotch on the rocks, Ryan finally spoke what he had been meaning to say.

"Listen," he began, quite nervously. "We all wanted this to work. Really. We were all rooting for you since hour one. And frankly, we were all sure you were going to make it. And if you didn't make it, at least you'd have a good reason why not to." He expressed, as Castle listened almost intently. "But, have you thought maybe, it just wasn't meant?" he asked.

Rick had never even questioned that. There was no Rick Castle without Kate Beckett. He was nothing without her. And thinking that there was even the remote possibility that she wasn't meant for him, was not even in his head. Ever.

"What are you trying to say, Kevin?" Castle asked. Said cop sighed and looked at his partner for help. He responded.

"What Ryan's trying to say is that, maybe the best thing is to forget her." Esposito cleared out. "Maybe you'll both be happier if you forget. Maybe you're better off now than when you were with her." He lets out. Castle doesn't know whether to be terrified, ashamed, nervous or understanding, because all of these things had never been an option for him before. He had always pictured this to go right. It HAD to go right!

_But after one too many, I know that I'll never. _

"Yeah," the writer suddenly said, to the cops' surprise. "Maybe you're right." He said. Ryan and Esposito were left speechless. They didn't expect him to cave in so easily. They expected Castle's usual childish refusal. But nothing like that was shown in that moment. Nothing like refusal was shown that night. "Maybe you are right, and you seem to be very convinced about that. But I'm not." He confessed. "I didn't just loose my girlfriend that night. I lost the love of my life. I lost my muse. I lost my partner. I haven't written a word since then. I've barely slept. Everything I think of, everything I look at reminds me of her. I keep waking up and thinking this is all just gonna be a bad dream, and I'm going to wake up sooner or later and realize it's not real. But I do wake up and I realize that it is real." He admits, choking down what seem like silent tears with his scotch.

_Only they can see where this is gonna end. They all think I'm crazy, but to me it's perfect sense. _

And then he hits an epiphany and realizes that it is real, and that he has lost her. And he can't let that happen. He stands up suddenly and heads for the door while he murmurs that 'he can't let this happen' and he stumbles out the door.

"How many has he had?" Ryan asks Esposito.

"I think that was his fifth."

"Castle!" Ryan calls out, as he storms out the bar with his partner close behind, looking for their friend.

_And my mates are all there, trying to calm me down, cause I'm shouting your name all over town. _

Richard Castle ran through the crowded streets of just-rained New York in desperate search of a cab when his friends stopped him.

"Castle, stop!" They shouted, as they reached him and physically stopped him.

"Let me go." Castle begged, serious.

"You're drunk." Ryan pointed out, quite accurately. "You're going to do something you're gonna regret."

"Ryan have you ever loved someone who's determined to push you away?" Castle let out, repeating the words that his daughter's now ex-boyfriend had once said to him. "I have. And now that I finally had her, I'm not going to loose her again." He said.

"Bro, she's made her decision. What makes you think she's going to change her mind? You know Beckett, she's stubborn." Esposito stated.

_I'm swearing if I go there now, I can change her mind, turn it all around._

"Because I love her." Castle let out, not hesitating for even a second. "Because I love her and I refuse to let her go. If I go now and I tell her, I can change her mind. I can turn it all around and she'll listen to me." And he could've been as drunk as a pirate, but his determination hid it so well, that Esposito actually nudged Ryan to let him go, and he did.

"Get a cab or something." Ryan asked, almost plead.

"I don't care if I have to run there." Castle admitted.

"Bro, go get her." Esposito encouraged him, as Castle's face brightened up and, for the first time in days, showed a real smile. And then he ran off into the streetlights, while Esposito and Ryan just looked at him and smiled proudly. _That_ is what they had been hoping for all this time. They wanted them back together. That's all they wanted. That's all they had ever wanted all this time.

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words and she'll listen this time even thought they're slurred. _

And, against all odds, the writer made it to his ex-partner's apartment and knocked on the door. A teary-eyed, surprised Kate Beckett opened the door. To the sight, her expression turned from surprised to saddened to actually kind of mad. Something happened that night that had happened before. And she said what he had said before.

_So I dialed her number and confessed to her…_

"What do you want, Castle?" And his response was the same as hers.

"You." But he did not kiss her right there and then. He waited, as her famous poker face was threatened by a smile, or maybe tears? She didn't know what to answer.

"Castle…"

"You were crying?" He asked, deeply concerned. She looked down, trying to hide her tears.

"Well, this isn't exactly easy." She admitted. This was the first time Kate Beckett had gotten so emotional so quickly.

_I'm still in love…_

"You think this is easy for me?" He asked. "I haven't slept since we…" He couldn't even say it. "Since we broke up. I haven't written anything, I haven't left the loft…" He admitted. "I can't do anything without you. I need you in my life, Kate. Everything reminds me of you." He said. The detective looked at him and tried not to smile.

"Castle, I…" It looked like that's all she could say.

"Please, Kate. Please. Not because of this. Not because of something as stupid as this. Please. I'm sorry. I'm very, very sorry. I can't loose you again. I love you, Kate." He stated, and she looked at him straight in the eye and the connection was instant. They don't need anything else. No more words, no more explanations. They looked into each other's eyes and saw that they both want this. They are both nothing without the other.

"Kate…" he begged, but he was cut off because she kissed him before he could continue. And all she said to let him know her decision was one word. The only word he really needed and wanted to hear. Their word.

"Always."

_And I'll I heard was 'Always'. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

_**Turn It All Around**_

_****Hey there! So **Caskettlove22 **was very kind with the review and asked me if I would upload the actual fight. At first I didn't really feel like it, because the whole point of not including the fight was that I hadn't actually thought of a decent one, but this popped up in my head this morning, so here you go. Caskettlove22 this one is for you! Hope you like it! ;) _

_Disclaimer: No, Castle is still not mine, but how I wish it were. _

* * *

Best-selling novelist Rick Castle was sitting in his loft, writing a chapter of his latest Nikki Heat novel, when he heard the sound of keys clicking against the door and turning the lock. He knew who it was, because Alexis was at college and Martha was at some acting class. He left the laptop on his desk and looked at the door with nervousness. He knew what was to come. He knew what he had done, and he knew what would happen.

In less than a second, the door opened and in came his muse and now girlfriend, detective Kate Beckett. She literally stormed in with an angry face, frowning, angry, her nostrils flared, her teeth clenched, and Castle wasn't the least bit surprised.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She shouted at him, as she got closer. He stoop up slowly, looking at her, concern evident in his face. He really didn't want her to get any madder.

"I can explain…" He began, but she didn't let him finish.

"Really?!" She said, sarcastically, infuriated. "Then explain it to me, Castle! Explain to me why I was suddenly called to Gates's office in front of the entire precinct and put off the case by YOUR request!" she exclaimed, shouting to his face, and he understood why.

"I did it to keep you safe, you are way too close to this one." He defended himself. He tried to stay calm and serene, because he didn't like where this was going. He didn't like it one bit.

"To keep me safe?! Castle, this is my job! You can't ask to take me off a case if you think it's too dangerous!" She screamed. Castle kept his tone serene, but now slightly raised his volume.

"Beckett I am not going to lose you to some sniper that is terrorizing the city. Not when you were shot!" He said. "I saw you die in that ambulance, and I don't want to have to see that again, ever." He said, and she seemed to calm down for a second. "Don't you understand how hard it was for me to see that? I still have nightmares about that night! I dream that I'm never close enough to save you. I dream you actually die in that ambulance, and I never know if you heard what I said or not, and I lose you forever." He admits, and Beckett seems shocked for a moment. "And I know you when you get too close to a case. You did it with Royce's murder and you do it every time something new comes up about your mother's case. If I don't stop you, you go down that rabbit hole and never come back. And I'm not gonna let that happen to you, Kate." He exclaimed.

"How are you even bringing up my mother and Royce into this, Castle?!" she exclaimed. "And last time I checked, it was my life. And you always do the same. You dig into my life and you make decisions for me like I am some sort of child that can't make decisions on her own! And guess what, I'm tired of you getting into my life every time!" she said, now screaming less but more severe, more lethal.

"I'm a part of your life now, aren't I? We're in a relationship, and we're supposed to be part of each other's life and you keep pushing me away!" He retreated. Beckett looked at him, furious. How was he bringing up all of this now?

"You know what," she finally said. "I can't do this anymore." She said, as she turned around, grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. Castle's heart stopped. Did she really mean…?

"Kate?" Castle called out. She turned around.

"I'm sorry Rick, but this is… I can't take it. Not if you're going to be making decisions for me, not if you're going to burst into my personal life every now and then." She said. Castle looked at her, and it seemed like he was about to cry. His heart was broken into a million pieces by now, and he was watching her leave without being able to do anything about it.

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that, we're done Castle. We are over." And with that, she stumbled out the door and slammed it close.

"Kate!" Castle called out, desperate, and when he found no response, he sat down in his chair and slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it!"

On the other side of the door, Kate Beckett leaned back on it, her hands trembling and her eyes focused on some distant point, and burst into tears.


End file.
